


Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Poison

by sunfirestrike



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Mollymauk Tealeaf is FINE, Multi, Other, SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 42, guys i did it, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfirestrike/pseuds/sunfirestrike
Summary: Mollymauk Tealeaf realizes a few things while eavesdropping.





	Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but it's the first thing I've written in forever so bare with me while I get back in the groove, I'm so in love with this shi[ I'm sure there will be more!

“You’re sweet on him, ja?” Molly’s tail flicks up from it’s resting place on the bar stool, nearly tripping a patron walking by. He should absolutely not be eavesdropping. But. . . it’s not like he’s hiding in a bush, he’s behind them at the bar, they know he’s there, just not that he can hear. Which is, bad, yes, but, oh fuck it, he wants to hear this.

“Well, I don’t know, maybe.” Jester’s got her head in her hands, one finger, flinging the silver, dangling horn ring back and forth, a nervous tick Molly noticed every once in awhile. Caleb’s got his hands folded together under the table, but his head in leaned forward, interested and earnest. He’s always earnest with her, well, as much as he allows himself to be. 

Jester’s tail sneaks around her leg and begins rubbing her shin up and down in a comforting manner. Molly takes a sip of his drink, his own tail folded gently on his lap. “Do you ever think you like someone, and then you get to know them, and you don’t know whether you like them or the person you thought they were?” He sees Caleb jerk back a bit, confusion and pain on his face for a fraction of a second, whether it was for Jester, or himself, Molly can’t tell.

“I don’t know, that, is, uh, not my area of expertise,” Caleb doesn’t make eye contact, instead finding the wood grains in the table to be incredibly interesting. Jester looks up at him, pressing onwards, because she always presses with him. 

“But you had a girlfriend before, yes? You, you said her name while we were dancing, and again, when I put you to bed.” Jester’s eyes are honest, not intending to wound, but still, they hurt.

“Yes, I remember everything, remember,” Caleb sighs and looks up at her hopeful face, “I'm afraid that I still don't have the answers for you.” He smiles ruefully at his own answer as he sees her face fall.

“That's okay,” it's not. Jester's finger goes from flinging her horn ring to rubbing the rim of her glass, trepidation on her tongue. “Do you. . .” She trails off as she loses her nerve. Caleb leans forward again, urging her to continue.

“Do you think Fjord likes it here? . . . With Avantika?” her voice cracks on the captain’s name. Molly’s eyes widen, he isn’t quite sure he’s believing what he’s seeing, Caleb, Caleb fucking Widogast initiates intimate physical contact by placing his hand atop Jester’s stopping her restless energy from rubbing the cup into nothing. He actually makes and maintains eye contact with Jester when she looks up shocked.

“Do I think Fjord likes it here, on the ocean, sailing with us? Yes, I do, he loves the sea breeze in the air and being a captain on his _own_ ship. Do I think he likes being with a bunch of pirates and, uh, _fraternizing_ with Avantika? No, I don’t, he’s too good a man for that, I do think he’s a very convincing actor, so much so that he’s managing to convince even us that he does like it here, with _her_.” There’s a certain about a venom to his last words that makes a bell go off in Mollymauk’s head. The way he spoke about Fjord, talked to Jester, oh. . . That made a lot of sense.

Jester placed her other hand on top of Caleb’s, giving it a squeeze, she seemed to feel better, but it was always hard to tell with her. 

“Thank you, Caleb.” She gives his hand a pat and then heads up to bed, calling a gentle goodnight over her shoulder. Caleb looks down into his own half full tankard of ale, a small smile on his face as he rubs his thumb up and down the handle. 

He catches Molly’s eyes over at the bar, the smile doesn’t drain from his face. Instead, it brightens, Molly matches his smile and brings his tankard up to his lips downing what was left of his drink. Caleb does the same and comes up smiling, a blush on his cheeks, he nods to Mollymauk in a gentle, yet jerky way, that makes Molly’s heart thump harder in his chest.

Oh. . . Fjord, Jester and Caleb were already an interesting trio, but add him into the mix, well, whatever happened, Molly was sure it would be an adventure.


End file.
